


SW student AU

by LRRH



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fan Art, Finnpoe - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Stormpilot, Student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some high school AU doodles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rivals

http://fav.me/d9l78e9


	2. Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe (and radio-controlled aircraft)

 

http://fav.me/d9l7nwj


	3. Rey and BB-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey founds BB-8

http://fav.me/d9l7wo0

 

that would be the last of my random student AU doodles xD

**Author's Note:**

> eng is not my 1st language


End file.
